


Bored of Being Bored, Aren't You?

by Pannathian



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, She's not really romantic and kind of a bitch but that makes it way more fun doesn't it?, You work at a movie theater I guess, Zora thinks you're pretty funny though, also I've never written one of these before forgive me, but i noticed a serious lack of good zora fics or any zora fics and I really had to fix this, closet shenanigans while at work oh my, consensual because thats MY kink folks, dont ask me about this setting idk what to tell you, f/f - Freeform, reader is cis or transitioned trans girl, reader uses feminine pronouns and has 'female' body, ur all very pretty, whatever floats ur happy little boat zora loves all girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pannathian/pseuds/Pannathian
Summary: Granted, maybe your impulsive nature got the best of you, jokingly shouting out to her as she chased down some poor bastard in a back alley while you were taking out the trash at work. She had nearly knocked you over, not anticipating her target dragging you out into the middle of the way like they expected you to… who knows, be an obstacle? For Zora Salazar? Hilarious. Still, you somehow did buy them time to escape, because the woman had to pull a ridiculous acrobatic move to keep both of you from collapsing into the actual trash you had just thrown out.~~Hardly edited, so Donut Judge Me for typos pleez. Ily. Thank u. Posting for the first time in 3872546735 years solely to make my own niche kind of fic? Maybe so.
Relationships: Zora Salazar/Reader, Zora Salazar/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Bored of Being Bored, Aren't You?

She was not, by any definition, an easily forgettable woman.

Even if you hadn’t instantly recognized her, locking eyes by complete coincidence from across the darkened theater, you would have still felt a chill down your back. You didn’t think she’d actually  _ come _ . 

Granted, maybe your impulsive nature got the best of you, jokingly shouting out to her as she chased down some poor bastard in a back alley while you were taking out the trash at work. She had nearly knocked you over, not anticipating her target dragging you out into the middle of the way like they expected you to… who knows, be an obstacle? For Zora Salazar? Hilarious. Still, you somehow did buy them time to escape, because the woman had to pull a ridiculous acrobatic move to keep both of you from collapsing into the actual trash you had just thrown out. 

It had been a really surreal moment, her gripping your forearms so tightly you were sure she’d bruise you, her curtain of hair draping around you and trapping you entirely into her space, eyes glowering down at your own owl-like expression. You knew her, she was always on the news, and…

Oh come on. She was gorgeous. Just photos alone had you kind of in a tizzy. You weren’t a stalkerish fangirl by any means, but you definitely read any articles or media posts that had a photo of her.

But being pretty did not stop how utterly terrifying she was. You had no idea what her Epithet was, only that it was beyond dangerous, and she was not one to spare things in her way. In that tiny space you shared with her, breathing heavy, shaking like a leaf, she was both everything and nothing like what you’d seen or read.

Slowly, very slowly, she stood you both up straight, sort of pressing your shoulders down as if you glue you in place.

“Ah. Sorry, seem yer in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Zora purred, grinning at you. You barely even stammered an acknowledgment. “Pardon, then. I have business to attend to.” She stepped away from you, checking her pockets and then whisking around you after the strange figure from before.

And before you could stop yourself, you had spun around and sputtered out, “Y-you’re way p-prettier in person.”

Zora froze in place, turning heel slowly to cock a curious brow, grin still plastered on her stupid, lovely face. “Come again?”

“I-I mean… uh… I just… I s-see you on the n-news a lot… You…” You trip all over your words, face burning hot with embarrassment. What were you even saying right now?

She just laughed at you, and made an obvious show of looking you over before winking, “Ah, well, maybe if yer real lucky, you’ll see me again in the flesh. You’re welcome~”, She cooed before taking off again, that time not turning when you called out.

“You should come to a-a movie!” You shouted into the now empty back alley. You were answered only with the distant sound of the city, and what your head only imagined was laughter.

But here, now, in the present, you were looking at her lurking at the back of the movie theater you worked in, staring you down like a predator. You clutched your broom and pan, glancing around. The movie on screen played on, some cheesy horror, and none of the viewers seemed aware of the equally tense standoff happening behind them. When you looked back, she was gesturing to you, curling her finger to beckon you over. 

Oh god. She was definitely going to kill you. You saw her the other night, you were a witness, and now she was going to take you out back like a lame horse. Still, you could spare the innocent bystanders in the theater by cooperating, so you slowly inched towards her, knees threatening to buckle the whole way.

Once within range, she reached out and snatched the broom and pan from your hand and tossed them against the wall with soft thuds. Then, she grabbed your wrist and dragged you to an employee’s only closet near the exit of the theater, and shoved you in. At least in the theater, there was the light from the screen, but in here you had no way of knowing where she was when she let go of you.

“Well well well. Lucky me, to catch th’night you’re actually workin’. How you doin’ tonight, pal?” Her voice hummed from somewhere in the darkness.

“L-look, if you’re gonna l-like, kill me, can we do it s-somewhere else? I really dont w-want my coworkers to h-have to clean this up, they’re not paid enough.” You can barely speak above a hoarse whisper, feeling your heart trying to climb out your throat.

“Haha, what?” She snorted, her golden lashes suddenly sparking up and providing just barely enough light to illuminate half her face. “No no, if I was here to kill ya’, you’d absolutely already be dead. And I would’ve kept th’broom to clean ya up with.” She snickered darkly, eyes narrowing. You’re pretty sure you just felt your gut twist into a bowline knot.

“No, I’m here ‘cause you asked me on a date, didn’t ‘cha?” 

Huh?

What?

Your brain short circuited, and you were so confused you forgot how terrified you were. A date? Wait, is that what she thought you had…

You felt your face light on fire.

“O-oh… I d-didn’t mean to! I was j-just… joking. I m-mean, not that I don’t th-think you’re uhh… attractive or anything, I-I just d-didn’t think you would…”

“What? I’m chivalrous. Idunno what you’ve read on the news, but I am nothing if not a woman a’ honor!” She chuckled lowly, faking a bit of indignity. “ ‘Sides. It was real cute. And I can respect a bold move. Got me curious. Thought I’d stop by since I was in the neighborhood again. Buuuut… if ya’ got better things to do~” She hummed, the sound of her hand clicking against the doorhandle.

“W-wait! No, I didn’t mean you couldn’t be here, I just… you’re serious? Like serious serious? Is this a prank? A-are you sure you’re not here to kill me for being a witness?”

“Witness? Hah! What, you think I’m so stealthy, nobody can see me? Sure, I can be pretty slick, but I ain’t worried about every damn bystander that happens to pay attention t’the world around ‘em. I’m bored. Was hoping this would be interesting, and so far, you’re pretty funny. What’s your name?”

You mumble your name awkwardly into the dark, and she mulls it over with a hum, like she’s tasting a candy she can’t decide if she likes. 

“Alright then. Tell me ‘bout yerself. Sure you’ve got time before this movie’s over, I’ve seen it like ten times.”

Somehow, you find yourself unable to say no, really. It was ridiculous, the whole situation, but you couldn’t think of anything else to say so… you told her about yourself. Your work, coworkers, your family and friends, and about a couple of your hobbies. No specifics, though, like names or locations. You  _ were _ talking to a criminal after all. Throughout, she just listened quietly, at some point leaning against the wall, glowing eyes still trained solidly on yours. When you were finished, she nodded slowly and glanced around.

“Huh. Strange…” She concluded, prompting confusion from you.

“What is?”

“You’re totally boring. I mean. Not like a ‘I don’t care’ kinda way, but just… Livin’ a normal life, hm?” She laughed. Frowning, you folded your arms, even if she couldn’t really see it.

“Wow. Rude much? Locking me in a closet to interrogate me about my mundane life, and then telling me it’s too mundane for you?”

“Hey now, I didn’t say that was a bad thing!” Another laugh, heartier this time. “Swear, mean it the sweetest way possible. Y’got no idea how it can be living a non-mundane life.”

“And you have no idea what it’s like to live a boring life! So we’re on even ground.” You puffed your cheeks defiantly, looking her right in the eyes.

She stared back evenly for a moment, measuring you. Calculating you. And then slowly moved closer, hands finding the front of your shirt to grip the fabric of your uniform and press you against the wall. All comfort and ease you’d gained while small-talking burnt up in her atmosphere, and your breath hitched as she left merely inches between you.

“You sick of it bein’ boring?”

The words whipped around your vocal chords and pulled tight, the hair on your neck standing on end. She switched so easily between a joking, friendly persona and this… impending presence.

“I-I…” Your words ghost out into the now much thicker air. She only presses closer to you, right flush against you. For the most part, her poncho was all you felt, but her heavily gloved hands gripped your shirt so tight you were worried she was about to ruin your uniform. “I don’t know… wh-what…” You make another feeble attempt at speaking, but her other hand finds it’s way under your chin.

“I’ve always been quite fond of pretty girls like you. Kinda mundane. But like a lovely little glass o’ water on my eyes. Seeing bullshit all day makes ‘em real sore.” She murmured, feeling the soft, malleable skin under your jaw. The only way you were still standing right now was because she was practically pinning you to the wall, because your knees absolutely gave out like 15 seconds ago.

“You c-could… totally d-do better…” You breathe nervously, her fingers now feeling along your lips.

“Haha, totally. But that ain’t really the point, is it?” She snickered. “You’re not somehow less appealing than any supermodel or Inscribed of my caliber just ‘cause you live this life and not that one. ‘Sides…” He fingers slid into your mouth, the leather of her gloves feeling strange against your tongue. “Y’ain’t mundane at heart, are ya? If you were, you would’ve just blabbered to a newscaster about gettin’ attacked by the best bounty hunter ‘round.”

The hand on your shirt pulled upwards slowly, untucking it from your work pants, sending a fresh troop of goosebumps over your stomach and arms. 

“Wouldn’t’ve called out to me, or told me how ya’ felt. That makes ya way more interesting. I wonder why, hm? Why would someone like you call out to someone like me?” She was torturously close to your face now, two fingers still pushing your tongue down against your teeth.

‘Cause you’re bored of being bored, right? Sick of every day bein’ the same? Well…” She pulled her fingers free and gripped the back of your neck, pressing against a soft spot that made you gasp. “You bored now?”

You could hardly formulate a coherent thought as her lips pressed against yours. Hm. Surprising. Chapstick. She was interestingly careful at first, as if testing your reaction. She smelled so strongly of grass and kind of like she hadn’t actually washed her hair the last time she showered, but it wasn’t gross. You nervously kissed back, wondering if she could tell the only kissing you’ve done recently was with an ex who was more like slobberer than a kisser. If she could, she definitely didn’t comment. Instead, she took your reciprocation as an invitation, biting onto your lower lip suddenly and shoving her hand down your pants.

Gasping against her lips, you shuddered, grabbing her poncho if only to ground yourself. Holy fuck. She was like, legitimately going to do this right here, right now, with  _ you _ . Holy  _ fuck _ . You were not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, though, so you were absolutely not going to stop her now.

“I like that… that lil’ wheeze, like yer tryn’a keep yer ghost in.” She snickered, releasing your lip to bury her face in your neck, her hat getting pushed aside slightly when it bumped your nose.

“It’s because… I-I am… Y-you’re uh… n-not a patient woman, huh?” You huffed, squeezing your thighs around the hand that was currently feeling them up. 

“Nope! Not in th’ slightest. Yet, I’ve got all the time in the world, heheh.” She dragged her tongue against your neck, making you sigh and close your eyes. Leaving little kisses and nips all along your neck, her hands explored the currently open space of your body, though the lower remained beneath your belt line as long as it was able. The hand behind your neck slipped to under your shirt, grasping at your bralette and tugging it up roughly. Man, you really hoped she didn’t rip anything, you really liked the underwear you were wearing.

She gripped your breast whole, testing it’s firmness in her palm, though you weren’t sure how she could feel it in her gloves. Her lower hand finally adventured to your panties, rewarding her with a whine and squirming, to which she only laughed and continued. Experienced fingers slid along your clit beneath the fabric, pressing carefully with just enough pressure to tease your already wet folds. 

“Z… Zora, p… please…” you whispered, bucking slightly against her.

“Hmm? Oh? And  _ I’m _ the impatient one? Jeez.” She pulled away, eyeing you smugly. “Fine.” Her body entirely vanished from you, nearly leaving you to collapse before catching yourself. “Undress then.”

“O-oh… uh… okay…” Voice still shaking, you quickly unbuttoned your shirt and pulled your pants off, shoes following at the same time as you kicked them off. All the while, you could hear shuffling as Zora did the same, occasionally bumping elbows with her. As soon as you were both free, her now bare hands gripped your sides and hoisted you in the air, making you yelp. You were back against the wall, only this time, your thighs propped on her shoulders, head pressed into the soft flesh of your stomach, hands firmly wrapped up and around to support you. 

You could practically imagine your ears burning off. 

“Hmmm… What’s this… y’got bows on yer panties?” She chuckled.

“Sh-shut up. Th-they were a gift…”

“Oh? Does that mean I can getcha gifts like this too? I can imagine what you’d look real pretty in.”

“A-are you going to eat me out o-or just talk like a smug bitch a-all day?” You snapped, feeling a little patronized. In like, a hot way. She found this hilarious, bouncing you slightly with her laugh.

“Alright alright, don’t get your hair in a knot.” 

She began planting kisses all over your stomach and hips, somehow easily lifting and moving you around to do so. You just held onto the top of her hat, anxiously anticipating her cutting the foreplay and just getting to it already. Absolutely unconcerned with your quivering, she took little joys in leaving purple marks on the inside of your thighs, actually biting the crease of your hip and upper thigh hard enough to leave you red and teary eyed. Eventually, she pulled your panties aside, kissing just shy of your clit on your fuzz.

“Mmn… better keep yer pretty little mouth quiet. There may be a movie, but nobody gonna be able to ignore screamin’.” She hissed up at you. Before you could reply with your indignity, her soft tongue found it’s way up against your inner fold and your mind went white.

She had done this before. Well, obviously, but she had done this  _ many _ times before, that was for sure.

Her tongue snaked as far as it could reach inside you, not nearly enough to be satisfying, but enough to make your thighs quiver against her ears, your grip on her hat tightening before you got fed up with the damn thing and (carefully) tossed it off to the side. She drank you up like you were her last meal on earth, surprisingly quiet and careful while doing so. You could hardly muffle your moans and whimpers, trying desperately to not yank her hair out while holding onto her head.

She then moved up slightly to suck your clit into her mouth, humming just enough to vibrate against it and make you thud your head against the wall and bite your tongue to stop from crying out. You were just so sensitive and needy-- an unreasonable amount honestly. You had no idea how she made this feeling linger so long, your insides tightening with arousal but very little immediate gratification. It was like… the feeling was delayed slightly? Staying forever just slightly ‘not enough’, urging you to pull against her head harder, as if that would remedy this problem. 

Her eyes angled up at yours, you hardly noticing to catch them and look back pathetically in your hazy, horny messiness. 

“P-please…” It was hardly words, mostly mouthing, which you had to be certain she couldn’t see in the dark. Still, her eyes narrowed, and her grip on you tightened to an almost painful point. Suddenly, she carefully bit and rolled your clit between her teeth, all while suckling, and that agonizingly slow sensation in your abdomen bloomed very rapidly into a mind shatteringly intense orgasm. You flat out could not stop your cry of surprise and pleasure, doubling over her head and trembling uncontrollably. Stars glittered in your vision, tears running down your face as you climaxed, almost certainly dripping enough down onto her chin and chest. 

You had masturbated before, duh, you were an adult with free time and a small amount of expendable income. But you had never been able to accomplish the kind of orgasm you had just experienced, lasting what felt like an eternity and leaving you absolutely a wreck. 

After a minute or so, she pulled her head back with a theatrical Pop! and carefully lowered you to the ground. You almost immediately collapsed, so she just laughed and kneeled to the floor with you still in her arms. Her lips found yours again, and you twitched slightly at the familiar, and yet totally different taste of  _ yourself _ still in her mouth. Once successfully giving you a literal taste of your own medicine, she pulled back slightly and licked her lips.

“Now, wanna try somethin’  _ real _ fun?”


End file.
